


The A-Force Initiative

by xycerrrrr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Nakia, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Holy Spy Trinity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Polyamory, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, bisexual sharon carter, i really like the idea of THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xycerrrrr/pseuds/xycerrrrr
Summary: “So why am I talking to you two?”Well, wasn’t that a great way to start this off?





	The A-Force Initiative

“So why am I talking to you two?”

Well, wasn’t that a great way to start this off?

Nakia was looking at the two women in front of her, eyes skeptical of their intentions and wondering why the hell they came hear in the first place. The blonde seamed to read her mind, and a small smile graced the woman’s lips.

“We’re communication. Like you, Nakia.” The other woman, a redhead, had spoken up. “And we want to recruit you.” Her words dipped on the edge of icy, matching the delicate features of her face beautifully. Not that Nakia noticed or anything.

“Recruit me? For what?” She questions, accent clinging to each word and sounding even more elegant with every word she spoke.

“A team--of some sort.” The blonde woman says this, and Nakia diverts her attention to her. Her smile is warm and eyes just as soft, with a sharp jawline and plush pink lips. “We think you could be a great addition.”

Of course, the Wakandan is skeptical. But, she has been Head of Communication for three years now, and she wasn’t going to be intimidated by two girls. No matter how attractive they were.

“I’m supposed to join your team--” The dark skinned woman begins, curt expression obvious, “--when I don’t even know your names?”

“Oh, my apologies!” Blondey says, hand coming up in front of her, and holding it out a foot or two. “I’m Sharon Carter, or-- Agent 13, is what I’m called in the field.”

Nakia meets Sharon’s eyes, then reaches her own hand out and grips the others, shaking it firmly. Out of the corner of her eye she spots the redhead, who’s quirking an eyebrow. 

Sharon catches the exchange immediately, lets go of Nakia’s hand, and goes on to speak for the ginger, only to be interrupted by the woman herself.

“Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.” She says, hand now coming up to greet Nakia, eyes tracing over her face.

Nakia tilts her chin up immediately, inhaling at the name and remembering that name. Black Widow. That was the woman who betrayed T’Challa in Germany. They really had the nerve-- after all this time --to come and meet well with her? To be her ally? After what had happened to her King… they were trying to reconcile.

“I think we’re done here.” Nakia says, pushing herself up and out of her chair, quickly turning around with an annoyed expression over her face. She almost to the door when she feels a firm hand on her wrist, and she spins around within seconds, ready to yell at the redhead in every language she knew. 

She spots Sharon, who has a confused look on her face, who doesn’t seem to know why Nakia was outraged. Maybe she didn’t ever find out.

“Please don’t go yet, we can sort whatever happened out, I’m sorry if Natasha did something-” She starts to say, and Nakia rolls her eyes.

“Do not speak for her. She can talk, can she not?” The Wakanda asks, eyes moving to the table, where the Black Widow is seated. The feeling of pressure leaves Nakia’s wrist.

Natasha stands herself up, eyes down, then cast up to look at Nakia with empathy. 

“I regret it, you should know.” The redhead speaks, walking towards the pair with a softer expression. “I’m sorry for what I did to him, Nakia, I’m sorry he got hurt.” Natasha says, genuinely, now standing just two feet in front of them. “But, I will not apologize for stopping him. He was controlled by anger and vengeance-- I couldn’t let him kill an innocent man.” The words are clearly, not wavering a bit. That’s probably from practice, Nakia thinks. “I know you loved him, but we have to believe that sometimes, the people we adore, don’t make the right decisions. I couldn’t just T’Challa make this decision. That’s one you can’t turn back from.” Natasha’s eyes flick to Sharon for a second, who puts her head down. 

Nakia sighs, Natasha was right, but this woman did harm her King. How could she be on a team with a double agent?

“How would I know I could trust you two?” Nakia questions, posture straightening out when the woman beside her, Sharon, looks at her.

“Well, there’s an oath, for sure. And a few others who would definitely kick our asses if we decided to jump ship, but,” Sharon talks slowly, then lifts her head a little further to look at the both of them, “the main thing is just trust.”

Nakia mulls it over for a few seconds, letting a few scenarios run through her head at the blondes words. “Who else has been recruited?” 

Natasha smiles, the corner of her mouth lifting subtly. “A witch, an empath, another woman known as the Wasp.” She adds the last name with a hint of bounce.

Nakia lifts a dark eyebrow. “All women?” She questions.

“All women.” Sharon clarifies happily.

Nakia lets the tiniest hint of a smile touch her lips. “Do you have a name for this ‘team of women’?” 

Both agents grin and glance at each other, faces evident with the same pleasing expression.

“We have a few ideas.” Natasha eventually says, smile now on her face, and Nakia has an urge to copy that smile.

“When do we start?”


End file.
